


碎星

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（清水） [4]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 一个关于眼泪的故事#有隐晦性描写建议BGM 《奇妙能力歌》
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（清水） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886386
Kudos: 3





	碎星

你的眼泪落在我心上，溅起无数碎星。

水知道很多事。  
周九良也知道很多事，不知为何，他能读懂水的言语，只要微微眯起眼睛，他就能看到水中奇特的光与几何，从这些微妙的图案与结构中明白水所知道的一切。他能看懂今天的雨水来自哪片大陆，能看懂一片水域从入海口奔涌向尽头，能看懂今天泡茶的滚水是兴奋还是愤怒——他最喜欢这个功能，因为高兴一些的水泡出来的茶总是香一些。  
周九良喜欢水，顺带着也喜欢江河湖海、雨雪溪泉，不过他也有不太喜欢的水，那就是眼泪。  
眼泪并不是寻常的水，因为就连它自己也说不清自己的来源，它更像是一种情绪的具象化与凝结，哀哀地向周九良倾诉着它们代表的一切。有时是婉转哀怨的情愫，有时是软弱无能的痛苦，总之不是那么美好，因此周九良不喜欢直视眼泪，自己也不常掉眼泪。

和水混久了，人也变得平静了起来，周九良的生活曾经非常简单，从传习社毕业后他曾经想着，一辈子就这么简简单单地上台演出，下台回家，台下有三两观众叫好，月底领劳动换来的工资，这样就挺好。

17岁的周九良穿着拖鞋大裤衩，在雨中踢踢踏踏地走着，北京的春天很少阴雨连绵，周九良一边走着，一边眯起眼睛看地上圈圈点点的涟漪，试图在这些水中看出些什么。  
还未看清水的来源，视野中忽然出现了一双鞋，鞋尖被雨水浸湿了一些，周九良抬起了头，看到一个人在他面前站定，笑意盈盈，他去年冬天认下的搭档总是挂着一张笑脸，他打着一把透明的伞，笑出了三两白牙：“怎么眯着眼睛看东西呀？是不是近视了看不清楚？”

这时候，孟鹤堂一周来学校上一次课，上完课之后总喜欢顺路跑来看看在宿舍休息的周九良，两人一起去食堂吃个饭，聊聊下周的节目单。  
孟鹤堂的伞有些小，雨水滴落下来，沾湿了他半边肩头，周九良瞥了一眼，看到孟鹤堂的肩头蒸腾着微微的水汽，水分子在潮湿宁静的空气中微笑着，蹭过孟鹤堂的脸颊，周九良的视线也就随之上移，看到了孟鹤堂带着询问意味的眼睛。  
那双眼睛顷刻笑成了月牙，微弯着，眼尾上翘，周九良慌忙地移开了视线，他捏紧了雨伞柄，飞快地瞥了一眼孟鹤堂的脚尖：“待会吃什么？”孟鹤堂的脚步轻快了起来，他轻轻踏了一下面前的水坑，不顾及自己的鞋子已经被雨水浸染，他轻轻拍了拍周九良的后背：“听捧哏的。”  
两人上周才因为主导权问题争论过，其实周九良早就后悔自恃科班出身而指点孟鹤堂的表演了，只是一直没有机会说抱歉。对待孟鹤堂，他总是有种奋力挥出一拳打在棉花上的感觉，有时觉得孟鹤堂真的很近，像是才认识没多久的两人就有了长久走下去的打算；有时又觉得孟鹤堂真远，周九良摸不清楚他的忍让和妥协是因为珍视还是生疏。  
周九良轻笑了一下：“别，听逗哏的。”孟鹤堂笑了起来，他轻快地越过了面前的水坑：“那吃醋溜木须吧。”  
这是周九良喜欢的菜。  
周九良的脚步略有些慢，他抬起头时，只能看到孟鹤堂一个斜侧的背影，他肩头的湿痕仍旧存在，雨水缥缈得像是雾气，纷纷涌上前去亲吻孟鹤堂的脸颊。周九良抿起了嘴角，看着孟鹤堂的侧脸出神，孟鹤堂是个，水都会喜欢的人。

水喜欢什么样的人呢？  
周九良从那之后总喜欢看着孟鹤堂，看孟鹤堂笑，看孟鹤堂胡闹，看着孟鹤堂坐在他对面，像只真正的兔子一样，往嘴里塞着新鲜菜叶，腮帮子一动一动，他最喜欢的是蘸酱菜，周九良现在已经记得很清楚了。  
水的确很喜欢孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂经手过的开水泡茶总是很好喝，孟鹤堂捏的雪球连打人都绵软温柔，孟鹤堂手洗过的水果递到周九良手中，残余的水珠都还对孟鹤堂的手指恋恋不舍，在周九良眼皮子底下泛着瑰丽而活泼的光。  
孟鹤堂是个很特别的人。

周九良觉得孟鹤堂不再时远时近了，他开始觉得孟鹤堂真诚，开始下意识地从孟鹤堂的角度考虑，孟鹤堂偶尔会被他过于外露的关注与保护吓一跳，露出一种迷茫又受宠若惊的表情来，而后如释重负地笑着说他长大了。  
周九良自认并没有长大，他只是逐渐和水一样，学着直截了当地看到孟鹤堂心里，为他的美好而欢欣鼓舞。  
人从来不会排斥美丽柔软的东西，小姑娘拒绝不了毛绒玩具，小孩子拒绝不了小白兔，周九良拒绝不了孟鹤堂，尤其是在朝夕相处久了之后。  
他们走过了好几个雨季，周九良见多了雨水对孟鹤堂沸腾一样的热情，他心里觉得好笑，打量着孟鹤堂拂去落在衣角袖口的雨滴，在嗔怪“为什么下雨天打多大伞都会弄湿衣服”时，轻轻回他一句“因为雨水都很喜欢你”。  
我也很喜欢你。

相处久了就知道，孟鹤堂其实是个很爱哭的人。  
第一次见他哭时，周九良记不清是个什么情形了，总之是在两人确认关系之前，因为确认关系那天，周九良已经能很自如地拂去孟鹤堂的眼泪，没有因为这些眼泪的绮丽而凝滞犹豫。  
周九良只记得，他呆愣着，看着孟鹤堂的眼泪一点点在眼眶中凝聚，像是水滴落在荷叶上，汇聚成饱满的一滴，随后就扑簌簌地脱出眼眶滴下。  
孟鹤堂抿着嘴唇，眉尾向下，胡乱地用手背抹着眼睛，喉咙里发出轻轻的呜咽声，他这时候看不清楚周围，只知道无助地扭头寻找周九良，在周九良终于缓过神来，慌乱地迎上去安慰他时，委屈巴巴地把眼泪蹭在周九良袖口上。  
孟鹤堂哭泣的时候比他的眼泪本身还要漂亮，周九良不记得当时自己到底是因为哪种绮丽而心脏搏动，他只记得孟鹤堂哭泣时起伏的肩头，软绵绵的腔调，还有孟鹤堂单纯安静的眼泪。  
和其他人都不一样的眼泪，安静而透明，全数沾在了周九良的衣襟和袖口上。周九良忽然看不懂孟鹤堂的眼泪里到底有什么了，也不知道孟鹤堂到底为什么哭，他仿佛只是单纯地创造出了几滴晶莹的水，包含着恬淡温柔的感情。  
没有诉求，也没有目的，只是掉下了眼泪，只是恰好落在这个时机。  
只是把周九良唬得心里酸痛，慌里慌张地把孟鹤堂圈在怀里，轻声细语地哄着他，轻拍着他起伏的肩头。

孟鹤堂的眼泪像是时雨，想落下就落下，从来不给周九良一点反应时间。  
上一秒还在像个小孩一样开开心心地拍手，下一秒就在观众唱的生日快乐歌里撇了嘴角，委委屈屈地含着一眶眼泪，回头找发呆的周九良，把他吓一跳，又不好在人前哄；看的是个喜剧电影，偏偏就有个有些俗气的煽情段落，昏昏欲睡的周九良听到身旁有轻轻的吸气声，转头看过去，孟鹤堂的眼泪已经滚在了衣襟上，停留了一瞬就被衣料吸收了进去，只留下一个浅浅的墨点。

周九良总还记得自己不喜欢眼泪，可是孟鹤堂的眼泪不是眼泪，是从夜幕悄悄滑落的星，碎裂成剔透锋利的星屑，溅落在周九良心尖上。

眼泪把周九良浸淫得越发温和柔软，他轻拍着孟鹤堂的后背，听到孟鹤堂伏在他肩头，一抽一抽地小声呜咽：“你怎么越来越会哄人了？”周九良抚摸他后心的动作滞了一瞬，随即无奈地笑了一下，他凑上去吻掉了孟鹤堂脸颊的眼泪，什么味道也没有，周九良不禁有些遗憾，他以为会是甜的。  
“我长大了呗。”周九良始终没能忘，那年胆小的孟鹤堂用这个来搪塞周九良越线的保护与关心。

夜里风很凉，周九良嗅到从阳台的风里夹杂着一点水汽，外面下雨了。  
孟鹤堂的头发被他揉乱了，三两发丝散在枕巾上，他的眼睛忽闪忽闪地眨，周九良的手掌拂过他胸口，感受皮肉随着呼吸的起伏，他的心跳的很快，一下又一下，在周九良整个手掌捂上去时尤甚。周九良的嘴唇拂过了滚烫发红的左耳，蜿蜒过紧张起伏的胸膛，孟鹤堂猛地挺起了腰，身体瑟缩了一下，随后就带上了哭腔。

周九良在他肚脐轻轻落下了一个吻，他的呼吸粗重，喷薄在孟鹤堂起伏微凉的皮肤上，他支起了身子，居高临下地看着半掩着脸颊的孟鹤堂，他在发抖。  
“你是不是哭了？”周九良亲了亲孟鹤堂的手背，他握着孟鹤堂的手腕，把他手掰开来，打量他的眼睛，孟鹤堂的确包了一眼眶的眼泪，他摇了摇头，猛地抬起身子抱住了周九良的脖颈，他的吻带着隐隐的甜味，主动而顺从地将自己的唇舌献上，他的眼泪顺着脸颊滑了下来，隐没在两人的唇间，他喘着，微微分开了双腿。

“我不是...我不是不愿意。”孟鹤堂胡乱擦了一把眼睛，控制不住轻微的抽噎，周九良笑了，他知道的，孟鹤堂的眼泪一点也没有不愿意的意思，孟鹤堂这个人也是，柔软得不像话。他凑了上去，手掌拂去孟鹤堂掉下来的眼泪，他轻吻着孟鹤堂的眼睛，将孟鹤堂的双腿分的更开：“我知道。”  
他一直都是这样，控制不住眼泪什么时候会掉下来，周九良居高临下地动作着，他甚至觉得，眼泪跟不知所措的孟鹤堂很是相配。

阳台的窗户没有关，雨水的清冽气味飘了进来，冲淡了室内暧昧的奇特味道。周九良一手揽着睡熟了的孟鹤堂，看着阳台外的点点雨露发呆，他的近视这些年来愈演愈烈，看得不甚清楚，他只是无端觉得，扑簌簌掉下来的雨水像一场盛大而荒唐的流星爆发，在月光下肆意变换着形状，像是梦境中的奇异景象，散发着淡淡的、晶莹的光。

再后来，周九良都快要忘记自己当年幻想过的平静生活了。  
孟鹤堂不是个安于平凡的人——虽然很爱哭，但仍旧不是池中之物。周九良发现自己也并不排斥聚光灯下的生活，分不清楚是与孟鹤堂的朝夕相处改变了他，还是他自身没有变，只是仍旧想一路保护爱哭的孟鹤堂。  
聚光灯下，他们曾经体会过一些冷落与不公，所幸后来也都慢慢的好了起来，他们一点点挪到了聚光灯正中，在漫天金色的纸花中享受只属于他们的掌声与喝彩。这种时刻，孟鹤堂一定是哭着的，周九良记得他抿着嘴角，极力地控制着自己的表情，却还是在与周九良对视时哽咽了音调。  
周九良却在笑，他大方地向孟鹤堂张开了双臂，轻轻拍着他的后背，像是每一次孟鹤堂掉眼泪一样。囿于聚光灯与人群，周九良不能再做更多，只是看着孟鹤堂的眼泪被他自己擦得乱七八糟，在灯光与浅金色的光晕中闪烁着星星点点。

倏忽转了场景，星星点点的泪光还历历在目，转眼又是新的时光了。  
周九良莫名有些恍惚，一切都还在走马灯似的放映，孟鹤堂的泪眼婆娑，孟鹤堂抿起来的嘴角，孟鹤堂掉下来的滚圆的眼泪，孟鹤堂微红泛着水光的眼睛，他的孟鹤堂站在距离他一步之遥的地方，肩头在轻轻抖动，单薄得像是一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
“周九良，”师父准是看透了他，叫到他的名字：“孟鹤堂哭成这样，你不陪着哭一会儿啊？”  
周九良笑了，终于有理由上前去轻拍孟鹤堂的肩头，他看到孟鹤堂下意识地转过身来想往他怀中撞，可是又忍住了，往后退了半步。孟鹤堂眼尾绯红，他的袖口都沾上了眼泪，他往周九良身边靠了一步，衣袖上的眼泪蹭在了周九良身上，他抽噎着，由着周九良抚摸他的背给他顺气。  
“我得给他擦眼泪。”周九良从来都不会陪着孟鹤堂哭的，他时刻都警惕着孟鹤堂的眼泪掉到地上，孟鹤堂的眼泪不是雨水，天生就有渗入土地的能力，有人幻想过鲛人泣珠，而周九良只嫌俗气，孟鹤堂的眼泪只是水，单纯的、柔软的，如同孟鹤堂一样纯净鲜活的水。  
水知道很多事，周九良也知道。  
他知道孟鹤堂的眼泪只是敏感温柔的一点小情绪，知道孟鹤堂其实一点都不软弱，知道孟鹤堂只是天生泪窝子浅，装不住几滴眼泪。  
水是因为途径了河山大川，行风随云走过世界每一个角落，它们叽叽喳喳地交换着彼此的信息，在周九良眼中变换成各种式样的形象，表达着各种各样的新奇。  
周九良是因为陪伴着孟鹤堂度过了一个个日日夜夜，转眼就快要十年，他吻过、擦过、抚摸过孟鹤堂的每一滴眼泪，在清晨和傍晚与孟鹤堂拥吻，他牵着孟鹤堂的手走过了无数个雨季，见识过无数滴雨从孟鹤堂肩头滚落。  
孟鹤堂的眼泪是迸溅碎裂的星，是周九良眼中唯一的河汉璀璨。


End file.
